


The Bake-sics

by isweartocoffee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi can't sleep and Murasakibara is hungry, so they bake a cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bake-sics

**Author's Note:**

> Murasakibara and Akashi •It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear AU
> 
> HAHA FORGIVE THE PUN

Just as Seijuro was considering laying down and attempting to sleep, his boyfriend stirred next to him.

“Aka-chin? You still up?”

Seijuro held the place in his book and closed it. “I was just about to turn out the light.”

Murasakibara sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What’s up?”

“It isn’t anything. Go back to sleep, Atsushi.”

The taller boy pulled his smaller boyfriend into his lap. “Liar.” They fell into an easy kiss, and Murasakibara stroked his cheek. “You can’t keep doing this.”

“Do you think that this is something I can cease by decision alone?” Seijuro frowned and turned his face away.

“Okay.” With a decisive nod, Murasakibara swung his legs over the edge of the bed, boyfriend still in his lap, and stood. “Then we’re gonna bake something.”

“What? No, put me down.” In a vain attempt at getting his request fulfilled, Seijuro kicked his legs. “It’s two in the morning.”

“You won’t sleep until you feel like you did something productive. And feeding your hungry boyfriend counts as something, yeah?” He easily hooked his arms under Seijuro’s moving legs and carried him bridal style to the small kitchenette. “Plus, two in the morning is cake time; it says so in the rules.”

Seijuro sighed as he was set on his feet, knowing this entire feat was futile, but why not humor Atsushi? “Fine, we haven’t gotten to do many activities together recently, anyway. What flavor?”

“Yellow,” Murasakibara murmured dreamily, taking the pans out of the oven and preheating it.

“Why are there-”

“It saves space. So keep that in mind if you want to make a frozen pizza in the future.” He set them on the cooktop. “Mixing bowls are in the lower cabinet.”

As the redhead reached for the necessary bowl, he found Atsushi pulling the eggs and… milk (?) out of the refrigerator. He glanced at the box in the upper cupboard, pulling it out and setting it on the counter. “What is the milk for? The recipe calls for water.”

Actually taken aback this time, Murasakibara stared. “Aka-chin, it’s the basics of baking. The bake-sics. You always replace the water in desserts for milk. They’re richer and fluffier.” He pet his much smaller boyfriend on the head. “Plus, this is just boxed stuff. If it were from scratch, I’d be a little pickier, but this stuff’s barely 300 yen.”

Atsushi Murasakibara wasn’t as much of an idiot as many people took him, and was quite knowledgable in subjects such as baking. With that in mind, Seijuro decided to trust him in this instance. “Alright, one cup of milk then.”

“And one egg in addition to the recipe, adds more volume.” The taller ripped open the bag of cake mix, and dumped it into the large mixing bowl Seijuro had in his hands, the milk following. Skillfully, he cracked the eggs one-handed into the bowl and three-pointer shot the shells into the garbage can. And, just as skillfully, measured with his eyes just how much oil the box suggested. “Do you wanna mix?”

“Sure,” said Seijuro, setting the bowl down. “Do we have a whisk.”

“Don’t need it, too difficult to clean.” Murasakibara dug out a flimsy spatula and handed it over. “This works better for folding the mix.”

“Folding…?”

Murasakibara blinked once, twice, and took in a deep breath. “Watch me.” Receiving a confirmation nod, he pressed the pointiest part of the spatula to the center of the egg yolks to break them, and mixed it around the whites. It appeared to be regular mixing at first, but it soon became evident that he was lifting the contents on the bottom and placing it on the top of the mix. He spun the bowl counterclockwise, making sure to get all along the edge of the bottom. “You try.”

Seijuro gladly accepted the bowl, now that he understood what Atsushi meant. The cake was a beautiful golden color, until he saw a steady blue trickle into the bowl. “Food coloring?”

“Ever had green cake?” Murasakibara grinned, urging his boyfriend to keep mixing. The dye was so dark, at first glance it presented as black; but, slowly, it combined with the other liquids, and turned the yellow batter a bright green. It looked disgusting, and yet…

Spraying a round pan with cooking oil, Murasakibara set it down. “Think you can pour?”

“Of course,” Seijuro announced, rubbing his eye quickly. “That has to be the easiest task in the process, correct?” As if to prove him wrong, the bowl in his hand shook, and the batter was sticking to the sides and getting on the outside of the pan.

“Okay, don’t hurt yourself,” the taller teased, taking the bowl. “You can put the pan in the oven. That’s the easiest part.” The batter was obviously taking sides, much more smoothly falling in ribbons from the bowl when Atsushi had it in his hands. Batter in, sides clean, and surface evened, he granted the pan back. “All you gotta do is slide it on the middle rack.”

The simplicity of the task allowed a brief moment for Seijuro to feel accomplished, followed immediately by a feeling of foolishness.

Murasakibara kissed his temple. “Wash your hands, we can watch an episode of something while it bakes.”

The opening title sequence faded into the episode, and Seijuro was asleep on his lover’s shoulder. Content with himself (and his boyfriend for learning how to bake properly) Murasakibara removed the cake and left it on the counter for breakfast, delivering his boyfriend back to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took forever to write omg. I'm glad that Akashi and Murasakibara can learn things from each other in equal parts. Request me stuff on [my tumblr](http://vacuous-vituperation.tumblr.com)


End file.
